


RR REWRITE THE STARS

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381





	RR REWRITE THE STARS

母親的離去在父親心裡剜出巨大的裂口，莉莎很清楚。身形佝僂的男人失去的不只是伴侶，更是他心之所依，靈魂的歸宿。  
生活失去重心的父親將剩餘的生命投注在焰之鍊金術的研究，直到自己燃燒殆盡。研究以外的時間，她總能見到父親凝視著母親的照片，久久不能言語。  
她沒有怨過，反而是心疼父親對母親的思念，也認定了人間最美的愛情便是如此。  
既不能隨行，更難以獨存。  
父親離開人世時，她除了感傷，更為父親感到高興，他們終能在彼方相逢相守。  
莉莎．霍克愛自幼時在心裡描摹的未來，就是找到一名如父親愛著母親那樣愛著自己的男人，執手終老。  
她想像著自己與他組織的家庭，她能像現在一樣，為家人洗衣燒飯，像母親呵護自己一樣，呵護她的孩子。而她所選擇的男人將是一座高峻的山峰，為家庭遮擋風雨。她能重溫孩提時代感受過的家庭溫暖，甚至更甚以往。

You know I want you  
妳知道我渴望著妳  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
我並沒有打算隱藏這秘密  
I know you want me  
我知道妳也渴望我  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
所以不要再說我們無能為力  
You claim it's not in the cards  
妳說這一切不在計畫之中  
And fate is pulling you miles away  
而命運將妳推向  
And out of reach from me  
我無法觸及之處  
But you're here in my heart  
但妳佔據了我的心  
So who can stop me if I decide  
誰能阻止我決定  
That you're my destiny?  
妳是我的命中注定？

所以，當她在男人凝視自己的眼裡，找到似曾相識，追尋已久的專心致志，她從未想過竟會是如此錐心。  
原來自己所愛的人也愛著自己，是一件令人肝腸寸斷的事。  
她下意識地躲開男人朝自己伸來的手，深怕一但相觸，便再不能自制。  
此刻的幸福有多強烈，絕望亦然。

What if we rewrite the stars?  
如果我們能改寫命運呢？  
Say you were meant to be mine  
說妳會是我的  
Nothing could keep us apart  
任何事物都無法將妳我分離  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
妳是我注定尋覓的唯一  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
這是由妳我決定的  
No one can say what we get to be  
沒有人可以替我們決定  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
那為什麼我們不改變命運？  
Maybe the world could be ours  
或許我們能擁有整個世界  
Tonight  
就在今晚

她喝醉了，然而他並不知道今晚促使她一杯接著一杯狂飲的原因，是她已經不能控制自己躍動的心臟，為了他瘋狂加速。  
她以為酒精可以使人遺忘無法忘記的，不知道它只會讓人誤事而已。  
她看起來更為脆弱，令他心頭揪緊。  
羅伊．馬斯坦古迄今花了多少力量阻止自己擁抱她已無從衡量計數，他甚至幾度差點咬斷自己的手指。  
而此刻，她也為了克制自己湧生而出的情感，痛苦得微微顫抖著。從她眼角滲出的淚水，簡直要讓他心痛猝死。  
正因為自己也為此壓抑著心痛著，更不希望她與自己同嚐此苦。  
「妳喝醉了⋯⋯」他的副官向來冷靜沉著，喜怒不形於色。  
是的，她喝醉了，令她再不能抑制與他親近的念想。但是又不夠醉，她多希望自己醉得不能理智，而不用在此與自己拉扯。  
馬斯坦古想上前安慰，沒料得甫伸出手，她便向後縮瑟。  
心如刀割，他微微一笑將手放下：  
「我給妳倒杯溫水，休息一下吧？」  
那雙黑色眼眸閃過的痛楚被她發現，她才意識到剛剛自己的反應有多麽傷人。她捉住男人轉身時揚起的衣角，想傳遞她從不願意傷害他。  
『犯規了啊⋯⋯』馬斯坦古幾乎咬穿自己的下唇。  
他轉過身子，決心正視一切。  
那隻手被他逮住，陷落在他的懷裡。

You think it's easy  
你想得太簡單了  
You think I don't want to run to you  
你以為我不想奔向你  
But there are mountains  
但我們之間有座高山  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
還有一扇我們無法越過的門  
I know you're wondering why  
我知道你感到困惑  
Because we're able to be  
我們之所以能夠  
Just you and me  
做為現在的”我們”  
Within these walls  
是因為身處在這圍牆之內  
But when we go outside  
一旦踏出去  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all  
你便會清醒並且看見所有的不幸，畢竟⋯⋯

「上校⋯⋯」她施力想掙脫，不能如願的原因，她不知道是因為酒精作祟，還是心已淪陷。  
「如果不能再忍，毋需再忍。」他說話時震動的胸膛彷彿與自己產生共鳴，耳裡嗡嗡作響。  
他的氣味竄入鼻腔，與酒精相互作用，意識模糊起來，大腦幾乎被他俘虜。  
但是眼淚率先潰堤：  
「不行⋯⋯」  
他能感覺到衣服被她的淚水浸濕一片，在心口那個位置，既濕又熱的浸濡他的心田。  
「沒有什麼能阻止我愛妳，莉莎。」  
男人安穩的嗓音滲入皮膚，心波蕩漾。  
她咬著牙，不肯輕縱試圖竄逃的理智：  
「不行，上校⋯⋯我們之所以能並肩站在一起，能互相陪伴、支持，都是因為我們穿著這身軍服⋯⋯」這身蔚藍的衣服，是我理所當然地站在你身畔的唯一理由。  
「而這身軍服也是我們之間最大的阻隔⋯⋯我們必須付出代價⋯⋯」我必須站在原地，你靠近一步，我便退後一步，無論我多想朝你狂奔。  
兩人手上沾染的鮮血，是她此生再不能奢望獲得平凡人生的原因。  
「您的目標尚未完成，我不能成為您的絆腳石。」而他們共誓的未來，從不只關於二人，是整個國家，所有人民。  
她乾啞的聲音彷彿一把利刃，一次次劃在心口。  
馬斯坦古放手，頓失依靠讓她心頭一懸。  
他扯掉身上的制服與穗帶：  
「在妳面前，我只想做羅伊．馬斯坦古，而不是馬斯坦古上校。」

No one can rewrite the stars  
沒有人能夠改寫命運  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
為何你肯定我會是你的唯一？  
Everything keeps us apart  
全世界都在拆散我們  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
而我並不是你注定在找尋的命運  
It's not up to you, it's not up to me  
這不是由你決定，更不是由我決定  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
當大家都告訴我們該做什麼、怎麼做時  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
我們怎麼改變命運？  
Say that the world can be ours  
說這個世界會成為我們的  
Tonight  
就在今晚

親吻她之前，他在心底發誓，如果這個世界上的一切都遵循著”等價交換”的真理，無論要付出什麼代價，請讓他一人承擔；要手或是腳還是心臟，都拿去吧⋯⋯。  
眼前朦朧得什麼也看不清楚了，她只能看見男人巨大的影子，將自己覆蓋。驚懼消退後，她被強烈的安全感撫平，隨後是難以忽視的愧疚。  
「莉莎⋯⋯」他在每個換氣的短暫時間呢喃著她的名字。  
短短兩個音節，含納了彷彿綿延無數個世紀的等待與真意。像被傳誦的禱詞，不絕於耳，沁入心脾。  
抵抗毫無意義，男人聞風不動，而自己的心卻動搖的不像話。  
意識回復時，她發現自己已被箝制在床舖的一角。至於身上被她視為阻隔的制服，不知何時已被褪下。  
當她在他面前赤身裸體，她直覺得再無防備，所有用以偽裝堅強的表面全部被他剝除。此時此刻，她終於做回單純的莉莎．霍克愛。  
男人首先靜靜地凝視，也許只有幾秒鐘，但她感覺如度日般，接著飽含深情的親吻如雨點落下。  
我們之間，令人痛心絞首的竟不是我們未曾相愛。若真如此，興許也不至讓妳痛苦掙扎至此。  
多麽希望妳恨我，而不是愛我，但我卻又不能真的承受。  
馬斯坦古懺悔著、自責著卻又渴求著。

All I want is to fly with you  
我只想飛向你  
All I want is to fall with you  
我只想要為你傾倒  
So just give me all of you  
所以快將你毫無保留地交給我  
It feels impossible  
這是不可能的  
It's not impossible  
誰說這不可能  
Is it impossible?  
難道不是嗎？  
Say that it's possible  
告訴我這是有可能的

她在一片迷情中不自覺頷首，同意了馬斯坦古長驅直入的誠摯懇求，真心毫無防備地宣洩出來。  
慾望膨脹、破裂、翻騰、滾燙著，兩人之間無人能抵抗。  
在他身上，她得到的遠勝於失去的，體驗的遠勝於想像的。  
她曾經好幾次在與他近得幾乎能彼此相擁時在心底一次次想像，如果就在當時當刻當下投入他的懷抱，究竟是什麼感受？  
她的想像甚至未及此刻的萬分之一。  
一直以來漂泊流落的愛意終能得到安放的喜悅參雜著苦澀與羞愧，種種矛盾、掙扎、拉扯，令她對自己的淪陷更感痛苦。  
她的精神與靈魂在肉體一次次的碰撞下被撕裂，又被男人親手縫合。  
馬斯坦古發現了，吻去她不停滾落的淚水。  
沒有一個字詞能形容他此刻的心痛，他一生摯愛面對自己交付的真心時，竟不能感受到純粹的幸福與美好—他是個罪孽深重的男人。  
“對不起”三個字哽在喉頭，想說出口又覺得說出口更是種褻瀆。  
只要稍有鬆懈，與快樂等重的悲傷便會將兩人淹沒。未能完全捐棄的理智，將他們千刀萬剮。

How do we rewrite the stars?  
我們如何改寫命運？  
Say you were meant to be mine?  
說妳會成為我的注定  
Nothing can keep us apart  
任何事物都無法拆散我們  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
因為你是我唯一想找尋的目標  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
這是由妳我倆人決定的  
No one can say what we get to be  
沒有人可以決定我們該怎麼做  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
那為什麼我們不改變命運？  
Changing the world to be ours  
改寫我們的世界

由內至外，自心口到背上那巨大的圖騰，此際莉莎．霍克愛這個人已全然屬於羅伊．馬斯坦古。  
為他所佔有，竟是如此令她狂喜，又泫然欲泣的一件事。  
「莉莎⋯⋯」  
他甚至希望此刻是疼痛的、致死的，如果能藉此減輕任何一點她的罪惡感。  
偏偏這一切如他所願所想，令他醉心不已。  
她白皙裡透著緋紅的肌膚，她輕聲低喘與嬌柔的嚶嚀，汗涔的四肢與被他撬開的心門，還有那包裹著自己的炙熱溫度。  
這一切都遠比他所描繪想像的更加醉人。  
懷裡的人兒本能地與他糾纏，他亦不願脫開，有些不分輕重地俯身將其抱得更緊。  
「上、上校⋯⋯」有點喘不過氣，她艱難地喊他。  
「喊我的名字，我現在不想做妳的上校。」他鬆開力道但未拉開距離，將臉埋在她的肩頸與枕頭之間，此時他沒有勇氣凝望她參雜著愉悅與悲傷的心痛表情，也不敢讓她見到自己的。  
女人看穿了他的逃避，施力捧著他的臉角要他看清—  
才發現他業已淚流滿面。  
「羅伊⋯⋯」  
心臟倏地被掏空，留下一個真空般的大洞，只能被彼此填滿。  
生理上的愉悅只會更襯心裡的疼痛，而當他們發現對方並不好過自己，又痛得欲乎斷絕自己的性命。  
在這個對彼此深深懺悔的夜晚，她第一次主動親吻他。  
本能也帶他們找到出口，將軀體留在現實，讓靈魂昇華。

You know I want you  
你知道我渴望著你  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
我並不打算隱藏這秘密  
But I can't have you  
但我無法擁有你  
We're bound to break and  
我們之間有著無法破壞的規則  
My hands are tied  
而我無能為力

馬斯坦古睜開雙眼時，被窗外透進來的光線刺痛。他伸手想確認昨夜是否是一場惡夢，卻發現身畔僅是凌亂的被單，杳無人影。  
他很確定昨天晚上喝醉的不是自己，並且清楚感受到自己的心臟沉入深淵。  
起身時腰腹傳來的痠痛以及床鋪沾染的血絲讓他更加確信，那不只是一場美得不切實際的惡夢。  
他打開房門準備梳洗穿衣，才發現霍克愛早已將軍服穿戴整潔地以稍息姿態站在門前。  
「早上好，上校。」她俐落地行了一個軍禮。  
「莉莎⋯⋯」他訝異於她無事人一樣站在這裏。  
但是當他伸手握住她時發現她幾乎無力的身子，便確定她只是在逞強而已。  
「為什麼起來了？」心又抽痛起來，怪她為什麼這樣勉強自己。  
「妳不相信我了嗎？」不相信我能保護我們免於災厄，保護妳的真心不受傷害？  
無可厚非，當年他意氣風發述說的理想，不也是在他手中破滅的？憑什麼要她再次相信自己，未來會如他所描繪。  
「下官從未懷疑過您，」她伸手輕撫他苦澀的臉龐：  
「即使未來與我們所期望的不同，我也未曾懷疑過您。」  
「但是，在這扇門以外的世界，請讓我用我的方式保護您。」也保護我們。  
她的眼光越過他，投射在他的房門內那張令他們迷失自我的床上。  
他扯起一抹微笑，但是難掩其中的心疼：  
「好的，中尉，請妳繼續保護我的背後。」  
「遵命，長官。」她沒有行禮，而是將手按在他的胸膛。

男人展臂擁抱自己時的寬大身影，令她想起幼時自己想像的未來生活。她會找到一個全心愛著自己的人，與他共組家庭，與他執手終老⋯⋯


End file.
